Una enorme sorpresa
by animefanx
Summary: Shizune dio una increible noticia a sus amigos y a Tsunade.
1. La sorpresa

**Una enorme sorpresa**

_Este es un fic muy gracioso espero que les guste,_

_-significa que es dialogo del narrador-_

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

**La sorpresa**

-Una mañana tranquila en la aldea de Konoha en la oficina de la Hokage todo esta igual que todos los días la Hokage tenia mucho trabajo que no estaba haciendo ya que estaba mas ocupada bebiendo sake y revisando el periódico para revisar los resultados de la lotería revisando encontró algo un boleto con un premio era el premio pequeño pero igual sabia que era algún presagio de que algo ligeramente malo iba a suceder lo primero que noto fue que su asistente Shizune no había llegado y normalmente ella siempre llegaba temprano pero estos últimos días había notado que había estado extraña-, llegaba tarde y me decía que últimamente había estado muy fatigada había estado de un humor de perros y me refiero a peor que lo normal e iba cada cinco minutos al baño y un día que fui detrás de ella al baño vi que no iba a ser lo que yo creía sino que iba a vomitar a cada rato al ver esto le dije que si quería que la examinara porque me preocupe de que estuviera enferma dijo que no era nada que debió comer algo en mal estado.

Tsunade: de seguro en cualquier momento me enviara un mensaje reportándose enferma de seguro eso era el presagio que decía el la lotería.

-Pero no se imaginaba que estaba apunto de recibir la noticia mas sorprendente de su vida ya que su asistente Shizune se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta apunta de decirle algo muy importante-.

Shizune: muy bien cálmate tranquila tienes que decírselo no ceo que reaccione mal pero y si reacciona mal que ara muy bien calmada entre y díselo.

-Entro el la oficina de la Hokage a paso lento y calmado-.

Tsunade: Shizune pensó que hoy no llegarías a trabajar pero que bien que estés aquí.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama tengo algo muy importante que decirle

Tsunade: que sucede Shizune-dijo mientras seguía bebiendo de su botella de sake.

Shizune: bueno desde hace años usted me cuidado y veo una especie de figura paternal en usted y por eso necesito pedir su consejo en algo muy importante.

Tsunade: (me pregunto que sucederá se ve muy nerviosa y asustada será algo malo será lo que me advirtió el billete de lotería) bueno dímelo –tomo otro sorbo de su botella esperando que Shizune le dijera lo que sucedía.

Shizune: bueno Tsunade-sama es que lo que quería decirle era que bueno yo.

Tsunade: dilo de una vez-tomo otro gran sorbo de su botella.

Shizune: ¡estoy embarazada!

Tsunade:!!!!!! Que!!!!!!-escupió todo el sake que tenia en la boca dejando a Shizune empapada.

Shizune: ¿Por qué da sorbos tan grandes?

Tsunade: pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién?

Shizune: Tsunade-sama cálmese-le dio una bofetada para calmarla.

Tsunade:-una vez ya calmada-pero como es posible Shizune desde cuando estas embarazada.

Shizune: no lo se hoy en la mañana lo descubrí.

Tsunade: pero quien es el padre.

Shizune: prefiero no decírselo hasta que se lo diga a el.

Tsunade: ¿todavía no se lo has dicho?

Shizune: no como le dije me entere hasta hoy y preferí venir a decírselo a usted.

Tsunade: bueno pero como es posible ni siquiera sabia que tuvieras novio.

Shizune: es que no es mi novio solo fue cosa de una noche.

Tsunade: pues parece que ya no y cuando se lo dirás.

Shizune: primero quisiera decírselo a otras kunoichis para pedir algo de ayuda con esto pero primero me gustaría recibir su consejo Tsunade-sama siempre que no este enojada y déjeme decirle que me siento avergonzada.

Tsunade: -se acerco lentamente y intimidantemente a Shizune-

Shizune: -estaba paralizada del miedo cual fue su sorpresa cuando Tsunade se puso a llorar y lo dio un fuerte en serio fuerte abrazo.

Tsunade: no estoy enojada estoy feliz de que vallas a ser mama por que no dices nada.

Shizune: por que me esta rompiendo la espalda.

Tsunade la soltó y luego llamaron a Sakura, Hinata, Tenten e Ino porque Shizune quería avisarles a sus amigas se reunieron esa noche en la torre del Hokage cuando llegaron todas Shizune se preparaba para avisarles y asegurase de que Sakura no quesera abrasarle como lo hizo Tsunade porque todavía le dolía la espalda por eso.

Tsunade:-sirviendo sake a todas la kunoichis-.

Hinata: pero yo no quiero gracias.

Tsunade: créeme lo necesitaras después.

Sakura: maestra para que nos llamo Shizune.

Tsunade: ella mismo se los dirá pronto.

Ino: que extraño que querrá decirnos Shizune.

Tenten: no tengo idea debe ser algo importante.

Entonces Shizune se puso frente a todas mientras todas la observaban y daban un sorbo al sake.

Shizune: solo las llame para decirles que estoy embarazada.

Las chicas:!!!!!!!!Que!!!!!!!!-todas escupieron el sake sobre Shizune-.

Shizune: que nadie toma sorbos pequeños.

Sakura: estas embarazada pero como.

Ino: quien es el padre.

Shizune: no quiero decirlo hasta decírselo a el.

Hinata: pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Shizune: fue hace como tres semanas un día tenia mucho trabajo en la oficina me quede hasta muy tarde incluso Tsunade-sama ya se había ido dejo una de sus muchas botellas de sake en su oficina yo me la termine y me emborrache y luego llego el y ustedes sabrán que paso después.

Tsunade: un momento Shizune lo hicieron en mi oficina.

Shizune:-su cara se sonrojo enormemente pensó que no debió dar tanta información-

Tenten: cuando piensas decírselo al padre.

Shizune: mañana-se sentó junto a las demás-.

Ino: pero no pareces embarazada.

Shizune: bueno es que-se callo y luego vomito en los pies de Ino-.

Ino: retiro lo dicho.

-Mas tarde Shizune se fue pero las demás se quedaron conversando sobre quien era el padre hasta que Tsunade propuso una apuesta para ver quien era el padre.

Tsunade: bueno digan por quien apuestan.

Sakura: yo apuesto por Kakashi sensei.

Ino: yo apuesto por Iruka sensei.

Hinata: yo no se.

Ino: vamos Hinata di cualquiera.

Hinata: bueno yo digo que es Ebisu sensei.

Tenten: pues yo apuesto por Gai sensei.

Tsunade: bien mañana sabremos quien tiene razón.

_Dejen comentarios sobre quien piensan quien es el padre que no estoy seguro quien poner como padre dejen quien creen que debería ser el padre._


	2. La noticia

_Este es el segundo capitulo disfrútenlo._

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

**La noticia**

-Shizune les había confesado a sus amigas que estaba embarazada pero no les había dicho quien era el padre y ellas había hecho una apuesta por quien era el padre a la mañana siguiente todas volvieron a reunirse para conversar sobre el tema-

Sakura: todavía no puedo creer que estés embarazada.

Ino: ninguna nos lo esperábamos dinos como reaccionaste al enterarte.

Shizune: bueno…….

**Flash Back**

-Shizune esta en su departamento esperando el resultado de una prueba de embarazo.

Shizune: vamos que de negativo por favor no puedo estar embarazada-la prueba estaba lista y el resultado positivo- no puede ser esta P" $%&$% prueba de embarazo debe estar mal que voy a hacer estoy muerta por que odio mi M"$%& vida y odio a todo el mundo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Shizune: bueno creo que lo tome muy bien.

Tenten: y por cierto cuando se lo dirás al padre.

Hinata: si díselo pronto para que sepamos quien gano la apues…..-las otras chicas le taparon la boca rápidamente a Hinata-

Shizune: que dijiste Hinata.

Ino: no dijo nada nada de nada.

Shizune: creo que me están ocultando algo buaaaaa -volvió a vomitar en los pies de Ino.

Ino: no otra ves.

-Ya se hacia de noche y Shizune se preparaba para avisarle al padre que estaba embarazada se reuniría con el en un restaurante ella ya estaba esperando ahí y las demás estaban espiando por una ventana del restaurante para ver quien era el padre para saber quien gano la apuesta-.

Sakura: vamos que llegue pronto.

Hinata: vamos que llegue de una buena vez.

Tenten: tranquilas no puede tardar mucho.

**2 Horas Después**

Las chicas: zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Sakura: que pasa despierten todas.

Ino: que ya llego.

Sakura: no Shizune sigue ahí sentada quien rayos llega con 2 horas de retraso.

¿?: Hola que hacen.

Las chicas: haaaaaaa.

¿?: Oigan no se asusten solo soy yo.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei que hace aquí.

Kakashi: Shizune dijo que quería hablar conmigo hace 2 horas llego un poco tarde.

Ino: ¿un poco? (si eso es un poco no quiero ver cuando llega muy tarde).

Hinata: un momento dijo que Shizune lo llamo para hablar (eso quiere decir que).

Kakashi: bueno creo que voy a entrar.

Sakura: eso quiere decir que gane la apuesta así que paguen chicas.

Tenten: no puedo creerlo.

Ino: yo tampoco Sakura nos gano.

Tenten: no eso no que Kakashi-sensei sea.

Hinata: miren ya comenzaron a hablar.

En el restaurante:

Kakashi: hola Shizune perdón llegue un poco tarde.

Shizune: si claro un poco.

Kakashi: bueno para que me querías hablar.

Shizune: recuerdas lo que paso aquel día en la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

Kakashi: aaaaa claro-un poco sonrojado-.

Shizune: tengo algo muy importante que decirte respecto a eso.

Kakashi: que es lo que quieres decirme.

Shizune: estoy embarazada.

Kakashi: ¡queeeeeeee!

Shizune: si tu eres el padre.

Kakashi: ay dios.

Shizune: Kakashi estas bien.

Kakashi: llama a una ambulancia crea que tengo un infarto.

Shizune: vamos no exageres.

Kakashi:-cae desplomado al piso-

Shizune: o no lamen a una ambulancia.

**En el cementerio de Konoha, digo en el hospital de Konoha**

Kakashi: donde estoy.

Shizune: ya despertaste, estas en el hospital te dio un infarto por que te dije que estaba embarazada.

Kakashi: cierto, no puedo creerlo.

Shizune: también me costo comprenderlo.

Kakashi: también te dio un infarto.

Shizune: no.

Kakashi: bueno déjame descansar un momento.

Shizune: esta bien.

Kakashi: ¿por que mejor no me mato ese infarto?

-cuando le dieron de alta en el hospital Tsunade lo llamo a su oficina por que tenia algo importante que decirle a Kakashi-.

Kakashi: no más cosas importantes casi me mato la anterior.

Tsunade: ya llegaste Kakashi.

Kakashi: para que quería verme.

Tsunade: supe que tú eres el que dejo embarazada a Shizune.

Kakashi: si.

Tsunade: sabes Shizune cuando me lo dijo que veía una figura paternal en mí y no solo maternal sino también paternal y sabes lo que le asen los padres a los que se aprovechan de sus hijas.

Kakashi: no Tsunade-sama por favor no aaaaaaaaah.

-la siguiente escena fue censurada por exceso de violencia en serio exceso de violencia-

**En el hospital otra vez.**

Kakashi: que paso.

Shizune: estas otra vez en el hospital Tsunade-sama lo golpeo pero parece que no lo tomo tan mal.

Kakashi: que me hizo.

Shizune: le rompió 7 costillas, lo rompió una pierna y un brazo y ella misma le saco un riñón, mejor de lo que pensé que le haría.

Kakashi: en lugar de mandarme tanto al hospital mejor no me dejan morir.

Shizune: no seas bromista-le da un golpe en la cabeza-

Kakashi: ¿Por qué?

_Aquí esta el termina el segundo capitulo todavía falta uno del nacimiento del bebe dejen reviews por favor esperen el ultimo capitulo. _


	3. El “feliz” momento

_Aquí empieza el ultimo capitulo de mi historio empero que les guste_

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

**El "feliz" momento.**

-Kakashi descubrió que el era el padre del embarazo de Shizune y gracias a lo rápido que viajan los rumores pronto ya toda la aldea lo sabia Sakura y sus amigas se lo dijeron a Naruto y los demás y todos tuvieron la misma reacción un bociabierto enorme, pero para Kakashi las cosas iban de mal en peor después de salir del hospital por segunda vez empezó el sufrimiento por tener que estar con las quejas de Shizune por el embarazo tener que limpiar cuando ella vomitaba y cuando se sentía mal ella lo culpaba por todo fueron meses de pura tortura un día empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche que comenzó este castigo-

**Flash Back**

-era de noche y Kakashi se dirigía hacia la oficina de la Hokage con algunos papeles.

Kakashi: hasta yo debo admitir que voy tarde Tsunade-sama me pidió que le llevara estos papeles a medio día y es media noche- entro a la torre de la Hokage y no encontró a nadie acepto a Shizune que esta ebria y el fue a hablar con ella-.

Kakashi: hola Shizune te encuentras bien.

Shizune: por supuesto me encuentro de maravilla-dijo tambaleándose-.

Kakashi: bueno solo vine a dejar unos archivos bueno creo que mejor ya me voy.

Shizune: no te quedas vamos quédate por un trago guapetón tuve un horrible día pero tu compañía puede animarme.

Kakashi: no se si debería.-entonces un diablito aparece en su hombro-

Diablito: vamos aprovecha la oportunidad tal vez nunca haya otra como esta.

Kakashi: bueno tal vez.-miro en su otro hombro un momento pero no paso nada.

Kakashi: un momento no se supone que debería aparecer un angelito también.

Diablito: cierto que extraño, ahora aprovecha la oportunidad.

Kakashi: esta bien Shizune tomare un trago.

-luego una cosa llevo a la otra y a la otra y luego ya sabrán que paso, luego despertaron juntos la mañana siguiente en la oficina de Tsunade y luego hablaron y dijeron que nunca hablarían de esto y se fueron-.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Kakashi: todo por ese angelito que nunca apareció y apareció hasta que ya me había ido de la torre de la Hokage y dicen que yo llego tarde.-saco su característico libro de icha icha cuando Shizune lo llamo-

Shizune: Kakashi ven a limpiar volví a vomitar.

Kakashi: por dios ni siquiera había podido leer su libro ni una vez en estos 9 meses.-fue y limpio todo para luego buscar descansar un momento-

Shizune: ya falta poco para que llegue el día y no se como me ira después de dar a luz no se nada sobre maternidad.

Kakashi: no será tan malo ser sensei es casi como ser otro padre para tus alumnos y no puede ser peor que estos meses.

Shizune: creo que tienes razón oh Kakashi-ella sintió un liquido bajando y entonces supo que ya era hora-

Kakashi: que sucede.

Shizune: rompí fuente.

Kakashi: ¡Que!

Shizune: vamos al hospital rápido.

-entonces se apresuraron en llegar al hospital le avisaron a Tsunade que ya era hora ya que ella pidió encargarse ella y Sakura del parto ya en el hospital ya se encontraba Shizune en trabajo de parto-.

Tsunade: vamos Shizune ya casi esta puja.

Shizune: estoy pujando.

Sakura: sigue respirando.

Kakashi: vamos Shizune ya casi esta.

Shizune: Kakashi deme tu mano por favor.

Kakashi: esta bien por que aaaaaaaaaaah-le estaba apretando la mano con una fuerza que le estaba rompiendo la mano-.

Kakashi: a por dios mi mano me la estas destrozando suerte que estamos en un hospital.

Tsunade: ya casi aquí esta ya salió.

Sakura: muy bien Shizune lo lograste.

Shizune: y que es.

Tsunade: felicitaciones es una hermosa niña.

Kakashi: a que bien.

Sakura: cierto es hermosa Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: si eso y también que Shizune dejo de apretar mi mano.

Shizune: a perdón, puedo cargarla.

Tsunade: por supuesto aquí tienes.

Shizune: es hermosa, verdad Kakashi.

Kakashi: es cierto.

Tsunade: y le van a enseñar a decirme tía Tsunade verdad.

Shizune: no seria mejor abuela Tsunade.

Tsunade: oigan no estoy tan vieja.

Sakura: si claro como no.

Tsunade: dijiste algo Sakura.

Sakura: no nada.

Shizune: bueno parece que algo bueno salió de esa noche Kakashi.

Kakashi: cierto, ahora podrían por favor traer hielo.

Sakura: hielo ella no necesita hielo.

Kakashi: ella no pero mi mano si.

Sakura: claro ahora la traigo.

Kakashi: es hermosa.

Shizune: por supuesto serás un gran padre Kakashi.

Kakashi: eso espero ahora por favor apresúrense con el hielo.

Shizune: sabes ahora que te veo sin el mal humor del embarazo eres lindo.

Kakashi: gracias tu también eres bonita cuando no estas enojada.

Tsunade: ah que lindos ahora dense el beso para terminar la historia de una vez.

-los dos se besaron y vieron a su hija sonriente y hermosa-

**EL fin.**

_Aquí termina esta historia espero que dejen reviews por favor tal vez haga otra historia de ellos dos como padres dependiendo si les gusta esta historia nos leemos luego._


End file.
